jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiji Kamijou/Abilities and Powers
Stand Daft Punk is the Stand Seiji acquires when first attacked in the story. While it only fully manifested then, it is implied to have been at his side for years, providing small bits of aid and assistance whenever he was in trouble, though only manifesting the faintest parts of its form to do so. After gaining recognition of what it was and allowing it to manifest fully, Daft Punk's full form has appeared. Like most close-range Stands, it often appears directly behind and to the side of Seiji, in an effort to protect him. Initially, it is often used by others as a way to tell the emotions he wishes to express that he fails to with his actual body, though this decreases as the series goes on, with them becoming more in synch. Its primary ability is the power to generate and manipulate electromagnetism freely. This grants it an incredibly diverse and broad range of powers, though only a few are usable at first, with more becoming available as Seiji trains in their use. At base, Daft Punk can only generate electromagnetism to attack and defend itself with, but as it evolves it gains the ability to manipulate chemistry, various particles, radiation, and matter in general, as well as the skill to negate gravity-related abilities and various other skills. It is described as a Stand with the potential for limitless growth, and Dante Inferiro Orlandrius states that it being hit with an Arrow would make it one of the few truly powerful Stands in the entire universe. It briefly achieves total control over all its possible abilities, proving enough to outmatch and defeat the "limitless evolution" achieved by The Light with an Arrow-absorbed, though this was only a temporary empowerment. As it is, Daft Punk is one of the strongest Stands in the series. Its Stand cry is "OREOREORE...!", consisting of "ore", a Japanese pronoun emphasizing masculinity and rudeness, while referencing the "ORA" commonly seen in the Stands of those of the Joestar line. Initially only vocalized through the Stand itself, when angered enough Seiji will perform the cry alongside it. Beyond Daft Punk Personal Intelligence Despite often coming off as rather naive and simple, Seiji has frequently demonstrated a great amount of intelligence and resourcefullness when in combat. This largely comes into play when it comes to using his Stand; he was able to deduce Daft Punk's base abilities after seeing it deflect a single attack, and managed to hypothesize and almost perfectly predict what abilities it would acquire when evolved. He appears to have observational skills equal to that of Joseph Joestar in his prime, if not better, and can draw terrifingly accurate conclusions from them. He has also shown skill in prediction an enemy's strategy: when an opponent attempted to read him, he managed to turn the tables completely by disobeying their prediction. According to Seiji himself, while ordinarily he might've said what they predicted, the very fact that they thought he would say it made sure that he wouldn't. In this way, he has also demonstrated knowledge of psychological warfare, and seems to be an expert on destabilizing his opponents in combat whenever possible. When fully-employing his strategic ability (something that rarely occurs due to his own personal philosophy), he enters a remarkably cold and emotionless state at times, one that can even cause his allies worry. While he often gives opponents the benefit of the doubt if they desire to surrender, he has shown an amount of suspiciousness, and against certain enemies (most notably those working for Judas Priest), he prepares countermeasures against betrayal ahead of time. As stated above, Seiji's main use of intelligence revolves around Daft Punk. While he was accused more than once of not paying enough attention in school, he has evidently absorbed (or independently gathered) enough knowledge to use his Stand's powers effectively. Upon deducing that it could freely manipulate all forms of matter it came into contact with, he made quick use of it in battle, and in so doing has demonstrated a great knowledge of the sciences (as they apply to Daft Punk) since then. Often, despite his reckless and headstrong nature, he has shown a great deal of subtelty in battle, having his Stand completely modify the enviroment to his advantage without making any sign to the opponent, and he often has the foresight to keep them occupied while performing such a feat. If anything, Seiji's greatest flaw appears to be his nature itself. Believing in acting based on his heart and guts before his mind cripples his use of intellect and keeps him from being a potential genius in the field of strategic fighting. It is believed that this intelligence was what allowed him to survive on his own for a good few years, though he never seems to give it (or himself) credit on that count. Instinct Hand to Hand Combat Secret Technique Seiji has used on occasion the fabeled secret technique of his bloodline: running away. However, he does not initally identify it by that name, referring to it as "the secret technique passed down for generations in my family!", and later clarifying it as the "Kamijou Secret Technique"; much later on referring to it by its proper name. It is first utilized during his fight against ---. References